


Wenn dein Moment hier ist

by Miuumitsu



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Alfred hat es satt, dass niemand ihm zuhört oder ihn versteht. Der Professor kümmert sich nicht um das, was er sagt, Sarah möchte nicht gerettet werden und jetzt trifft er auch noch auf den Sohn des Grafen.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Kudos: 16





	Wenn dein Moment hier ist

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden, weil sich ein gewisser Professor eines Abends versprach und aus dem üblichen „Hast du ihn provoziert?“ ein „Hat er dich provoziert?“ machte, woraufhin Alfreds vehementes „Provoziert? Überhaupt nicht!“, mit dem er Herbert nun anscheinend in Schutz nahm, sehr originell wirkte. Der Rest war natürlich wie immer, aber so entstand die Idee, wie die Szene vorher wohl verlaufen sein musste, dass sich dieser Dialog ergeben konnte …

Na toll.

Irgendwie hatte er sich das Ganze anders vorgestellt. Sehr anders. Der Professor und er stürmen das Schloss, finden Sarah und stürmen mit ihr noch schneller wieder hinaus. Nicht gerade komplex, aber zielführend. Stattdessen waren sie beinahe wohlwollend aufgenommen worden, hatten eine zumindest für ihn wenig erholsame Nacht hier verbracht, waren hinab in eine Gruft gestiegen, in der er nicht gerade mit Mut und Kampfesgeist geglänzt hatte, und nun das.

Da fand er Sarah wieder, endlich, und dem Himmel sei Dank auch noch quicklebendig. Und dann wollte sie nicht mit ihm gehen. Wollte stattdessen einen Ball besuchen, mit dem Grafen tanzen und schien generell nicht zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand. Nur widerwillig ließ er sie zurück, aber er musste sich Rat beim Professor holen, musste ihn fragen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Also kehrte er zurück in die Bibliothek, denn dass Professor Abronsius noch immer dort war und sich durch die schier endlos langen Bücherreihen arbeitete, davon war er überzeugt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den alten Mann dann tatsächlich zwischen einigen Regalen entdeckte, auf den Armen inzwischen ein riesiger Bücherhaufen aufgetürmt, den er gerade so tragen konnte.

„Herr Professor, ich habe sie gefunden!“

„Schau, Alfred! Robespierre, Homer und Seneca“, er begann, die Bücher vom Stapel nun nach und nach ihm in die Hand zu drücken, „Da Vinci, Cervantes …“

Gut, also gleich zum Wesentlichen.

„Aber sie will nicht gerettet werden!“

„Ist das nicht herrlich, dass uns von den Menschen früherer Zeiten so viel Geistreiches geblieben ist? Bücher, mein Junge, sind Garanten für den Fortschritt und die menschliche Kultur.“

Schön.

„Ja, aber was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?“

„Keine Sorge, Junge. Auf jede Frage dieser Welt findet man Antwort in einem Buch.“

In einem Buch.

„In einem Buch?“ Er bezweifelte, dass ein Buch ihnen in dieser verzwickten Lage irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte. „Aber in welchem?“

„Oh, man arbeitet sich ganz einfach von Anfang bis Ende hindurch. Du wirst schon sehen, wenn du …“ Doch der Rest des Gesagten ging unter, als der Professor abermals murmelnd zwischen zwei Bücherreihen verschwand.

Alfred seufzte.

In einem Buch. Nun gut.

Wahllos griff er nach dem ersten, das ihm ins Auge fiel, wischte den Staub herunter und las den Titel.

„Ratgeber für Verliebte. Wie man ein Herz gewinnt.“ Nun, nicht das, wonach er gesucht hatte, aber was hatte er im Moment schon zu verlieren. Er schlug das Buch auf und stellte zu seiner Enttäuschung fest, dass es anscheinend nur eine Sammlung von Gedichten war. Aber wo er jetzt eh schon dabei war … „Wenn Liebe in dir ist, dann klingt aus dir Musik. Wenn dein Moment hier ist, dann spricht für dich dein Blick.“ Er überflog die nächsten Zeilen, die zwar allesamt nett klangen, aber wenig Hilfreiches mit sich brachten. Hatte dieses Buch denn keine Weisheiten zu bieten, die ihn jetzt irgendwie weiterbringen konnten?

Er erreichte die letzten Zeilen. „Manchmal sagt ein Kuss mehr als tausend Worte.“ Ach so. So einfach? Ob Sarah das überzeugen würde?

Es war in diesem Moment, dass er den lieblichen Gesang, der ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war, erneut vernahm.

Nun, auf einen Versuch sollte es ankommen. Also verließ er erneut die Bibliothek, den Ratgeber für Verliebte fest an sich gedrückt, und betrat ein zweites Mal das Badezimmer. Oder so zumindest hatte er gedacht. Doch irgendetwas an diesem Raum war anders als zuvor, und neben der Wanne –

Er erschrak, als er erkannte, dass die Gestalt dort, die ihn mit seinem Gesang angelockt hatte, mitnichten die hübsche Wirtstochter, sondern der Sohn des Grafen war.

„Oh, Entschuldigung.“ Vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät, um einfach wieder zu gehen.

„Bleib!“ Scheinbar doch. „Ich möchte ein wenig mit dir …“ Alfred hatte sich abgewendet, aber er konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Blick des Grafensohns über seinen Körper glitt. „ … _reden_.“ Und irgendetwas an der Art, wie er dieses Wort aussprach, machte ihn unglaublich nervös. „Vater hat mir von dir erzählt. Er war richtig begeistert von dir! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Freunde werden?“ Momentan nicht gerade allzu viel, aber wie nett, dass er fragte.

„Ich, ähm, muss eigentlich –“ Er machte Anstalten, das Badezimmer auf schnellstmöglichem Wege wieder zu verlassen, doch da hatte sich bereits ein kräftiger Arm um seine Taille gelegt und hinderte ihn an der Flucht.

Ganz toll.

„Aber nicht doch! Ich möchte dich wirklich näher kennenlernen.“ Sein Griff lockerte sich und Alfred nutzte die Gelegenheit, etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. „Ich würde gerne verstehen, was gerade in dir vorgeht.“ Oh, da war er seit langer Zeit der erste. Nicht nur, dass Professor Abronsius ihm nie zuhörte, auch Sarah schien ja absolut nicht zu begreifen, worum es ihm ging.

Alfred seufzte

„Du siehst blass aus. Fehlt dir was?“

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Mir geht’s gut, vielen Dank.“

„So? Du siehst nicht so aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen. Du zitterst ja förmlich.“ Tat er das? Fürchtete er sich so sehr vor diesem … _Wesen_ , das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Vampir war? Oder war es der Frust und die, ja, zugegeben auch die Wut über all das Unverständnis, das ihm entgegengebracht wurde? Aber das waren gerade wohl weder Ort, Zeit noch Person, um sein Herz auszuschütten.

„Ich … Ich habe gehört, es soll hier irgendwo einen Ball geben?“ Wie beiläufig sah er sich im Raum um, blickte auf die große Spiegelwand, die eigentlich ihre beiden Spiegelbilder hätte zeigen sollen. Eigentlich. Tatsächlich erkannte er aber nur sich darin. Aha. Also wirklich Vampir. Wirklich, ganz toll.

„Du bist hübsch.“

„Bitte was?“ Das hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen. Und es war nicht der Moment, um sich über ein solches Kompliment zu freuen, oder? Noch dazu, wenn es von einem Mann kam? Noch dazu, wenn dieser Mann auch noch ein Vampir war?

„Deine Augen zum Beispiel.“ Herbert lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so wunderschöne Augen gesehen habe.“

Ja, gut, es schmeichelte ihm.

Und als Herbert sanft eine Hand über seine Wange gleiten ließ, war das nicht annähernd so furchteinflößend, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Aber du hast recht, heute Nacht ist Ball.“ Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wenn du magst, lad ich dich ein! Oh, wie wunderbar romantisch das wäre. Du, in meinem Arm …“ Der Vampir seufzte verzückt. Und Alfred konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm nun ebenfalls der Anflug eines Lächelns übers Gesicht huschte. So grauenvoll schien der Grafensohn mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr, wie er sich nun den gemeinsamen Tanzabend ausmalte. Es gab Alfred Gelegenheit, nun seinerseits einen ausgiebigeren Blick auf sein Gegenüber zu werfen. Groß gewachsen, dabei aber zierlich, mit äußerst feinen Gesichtszügen und für einen Mann, einen untoten noch dazu, direkt hübsch. Wenn Herbert es darauf anlegte, blieb er ganz bestimmt nie allein. Glaubte Alfred, zu wissen. Also, konnte er sich denken. Vorstellen. Möglicherweise.

„Ach, zeig doch mal, was liest du denn da?“

„E-ein Buch!“ Er schalt sich innerlich für diese unglaublich dumme Antwort, aber Herberts Frage hatte ihn so unerwartet getroffen, hatte ihn aus Gedanken gerissen, die er eigentlich gar nicht haben sollte, dass es das erste war, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.

Doch Herbert schien sich auch gar nicht daran zu stören, hatte ihm das Buch neugierig aus der Hand gerissen und las nun den Titel.

„Gedichte! Ah, wusst’ ich’s doch. Du bist also verliebt.“ Er schämte sich. „Was für ein Zufall. Ich bin nämlich auch gerade verliebt.“ Alfred spürte, wie Herbert ihm das Buch zurück in die Hand drückte, aber sein Blick lag auf dem Gesicht des Grafensohns, das nun mit einem Mal unglaublich nah war. „Und weißt du auch, in wen?“

Er wollte irgendetwas antworten, irgendetwas entgegnen, er wollte weg von hier, ganz dringend, ganz schnell, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn, nicht körperlich wie der Griff des Vampirs zuvor, sondern eine plötzliche Anziehung, die, wie er sich leider eingestehen musste, aber ebenfalls von Herbert ausging.

„In dich.“

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Herberts Lippen auf seinen und, was ihn noch viel mehr verwirrte, seine eigene Hand, die sich in den Nacken des Vampirs krallte und ihn, tatsächlich, näher an sich heranzog.

Sollte Herbert noch irgendeine Erlaubnis oder Bestätigung gebraucht haben, so war es das wohl gewesen, denn nun schlangen sich zwei energische Arme um Alfred, pressten ihn näher an den Körper vor sich, spürte er eine Zunge, die fordernd über seine Lippen strich und der er nur allzu gern nachgab.

Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen.

Dieser Kuss, dieses intensive Gefühl, das Herberts Hände auf seinem Körper hinterließen, die _Zuneigung_ , die er vom Grafensohn verspürte, all das waren Dinge, von denen er bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sich danach sehnte, aber jetzt, hier und in diesem Augenblick, da gab es keinen Ort, keinen Platz, an dem er lieber gewesen wäre.

Bis er beinahe mürrisch registrierte, wie Herbert von seinen Lippen abließ, wie er zu seinem Hals wanderte – und Alfred mit einem Mal klar wurde, worauf das hier hinauslief.

Energisch schob er den Vampir von sich.

„Nicht! Nicht … beißen!“

Herbert kicherte, und leider klang das nun doch wieder beängstigend.

„Aber chéri, warum denn nicht? Wie könnte ich wohl sonst dafür sorgen, dass du für immer bei mir bleibst?“

Alfred spürte, wie der Vampir ihn zu Boden drückte, und abermals überkam ihn die Angst, denn er begriff, dass ‚für immer’ in diesem Fall tatsächlich _für immer_ bedeutete. Und so angenehm das gerade auch gewesen war, jetzt und hier verwandelt, _getötet_ zu werden, klang dann doch wenig verlockend.

„Ich …“ Es schnitt ihm das Wort ab, als Herbert seinen Kopf zur Seite schob, seinen Hals freilegte, als die langen Fangzähne im Kerzenlicht bedrohlich aufblitzten. Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen, und zwar _jetzt_. „Professor!“ Tolle Idee. Aber vermutlich seine einzige Chance, aus dieser Situation noch lebend herauszukommen.

„Alfred?!“

Zeichen und Wunder.

Das war tatsächlich die Stimme des Professors, der in diesem Moment in das Badezimmer geeilt kam, die Situation erkannte und Herbert einen kräftigen Hieb mit seinem Schirm verpasste. Erschrocken wich der Vampir zurück, und die Verletztheit, die ganz unübersehbar in seinem Blick lag, versetzte Alfred einen Stich.

„Ja schämt ihr euch denn nicht, alle beide?! Himmelkreuzdonnerwetter noch einmal! Pfui!“ Mit dem Schirm hielt er Herbert in Schach, während Alfred hastig vom Boden aufsprang. „Und _du_ überhaupt!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ der Professor für einen Moment von dem Vampir ab und wandte sich seinem Assistenten zu. „Also, du, als angehender Wissenschaftler! Ich muss mich doch schon sehr wundern …“ Und schon wieder Unverständnis. Wieder Vorwürfe und ein sehr missbilligender Blick, mit dem der Professor ihn nun bedachte. „Hat er dich provoziert, oder was?“

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil ging Alfreds Blick zu Herbert, der ihn noch immer verletzt und enttäuscht ansah.

Nein, es war nicht Herberts Schuld gewesen. Das, was da eben zwischen ihnen passiert war, das hatte er gewollt, mindestens genauso wie der Grafensohn. Nur auf das Gebissenwerden konnte er eben gut und gerne verzichten.

„Provoziert? Überhaupt nicht! Es war ganz anders, wir …“ Sollte er da wirklich weitersprechen? Der Professor würde wohl kaum Verständnis für so etwas haben. Aber Alfred stellte fest, dass er ihm schon längst nicht mehr zuhörte, wieder Mal, und nur uninteressiert abwinkte. „Ja, ja, ist schon gut. Na, komm.“

„W-Wohin?“

„Na, rauf zu den Zinnen!“ Er wartete nicht ab, trottete davon, wohl wissend, dass Alfred ihm folgen würde.

Aber Alfred folgte nicht.

Stattdessen sah er erneut zu dem Vampir, der weiterhin schweigend dastand. Der Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, war nicht mehr so liebevoll wie zuvor. Aber er hatte ihn verdient.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, lief er auf Herbert zu, griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie für einen Moment.

„Es tut mir leid! Das hab’ ich so nicht gewollt. Ich …“

Mehr als tausend Worte?

Sachte drückte er seine Lippen auf Herberts Mund, hoffend, dass in diesem angeblichen Ratgeber wenigstens ein wahres Wort zu finden war.

„Verzeih mir …“

Er konnte sich einbilden, dass die Wut in Herberts Blick etwas weniger geworden war, dass der Vampir verstand, was in ihm vorging.

Aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, es herauszufinden, denn gleich würde Professor Abronsius wieder nach ihm verlangen, und er wollte nicht noch einmal so eine Situation wie eben heraufbeschwören.

Hastig lief Alfred davon, dem Professor hinterher, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Für einen Augenblick sah Herbert ihm nach, schweigend, bis auch er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und das Badezimmer verließ.


End file.
